


An Incident

by mizuki_anne



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SasucakeEvent2018 #HusbandoSejutaUmat #SasusakuFictions, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.





	An Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun menjalin rumah tangga. Tidak sekali pun aku merasa Sasuke adalah pilihan yang salah. Orang-orang benar ketika mengatakan bahwa jodoh adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. Ada banyak perbedaan dari kami, bahkan kami mungkin adalah pasangan dengan sifat yang 180 derajat berbeda satu sama lain. Lantas apa yang salah dengan itu? Sendok dan garpu pun juga begitu, kan?

Aku menerima ia dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi jangan salah, apa hanya dengan saling menerima lalu tidak ada sama sekali pertengkaran di antara kami? Kami juga bertengkar seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Itu lumrah, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk berpisah.

Sasuke suami yang baik, pekerja keras, romantis dan tentu saja ayah yang hebat untuk putri kami, Sarada. Kalau kau bertanya apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari, maka jawabanku adalah ketika ia membangunkanku setiap shubuh, mengajakku untuk sholat berjamaah. Rutinitas yang selalu kami lakukan sejak awal pernikahan, tidak peduli apakah saat itu kami sedang dalam kondisi bertengkar atau tidak. Ia tidak pernah absen, kecuali kalau ia sedang bekerja ke luar kota.

Aku selalu menikmati berdiri di belakangnya, mendengar lantunan ayat suci yang ia ucapkan, mengaminkan setiap doanya, dan setiap kali kucium tangannya seusai itu. Ada perasaan yang membuncah setelahnya, dan aku merasa hariku akan berjalan dengan baik setiap kali melakukannya.

“Saki, ayo bangun.” Tangan basahnya seusai mandi terasa dingin saat ia menyentuh pipiku. Membangunkanku seperti biasa.

Aku menggeliat pelan. “Lima menit lagi, ya.”

“Yaudah, aku wudhu dulu. Kamu harus udah bangun kalau aku udah selesai.”

Aku bergumam mengiyakan dan menarik selimutku lagi.

Belum sampai lima menit, kudengar suara kran yang sudah dimatikan. Meski dengan mata setengah terbuka, aku menyeret kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan berpapasan dengan ia yang baru keluar.

“Mandinya jangan lama-lama, ya,” tegurnya. “Awas kalau sampai ketiduran di kamar mandi kayak dulu.”

Aku memanyunkan bibir. “Iya-iya. Enggak bakal.”

Ia segera berdiri begitu melihatku selesai memakai mukenaku. Dengan balutan kaos polo berwarna putih dan sarung kebiruan, ia menoleh sejenak, tersenyum kepadaku. _Hei, aku tidak sedang melihat malaikat kan shubuh-shubuh begini?_

Ia mulai takbiratul ihram, aku mengikutinya. Lantunan ayat sucinya terdengar sedikit serak namun merdu. Kami beribadah dengan khusyuk.

Namun saat ia selesai membaca surat Al-Fatihah, aku menelan ludah ketika tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sesuatu. Konsentrasiku buyar begitu melihat benda itu teronggok dengan sempurna di kaki Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibir cemas, melirik-lirik ke depan. Berusaha untuk tetap tekendali meski aku mulai mengulum senyum tertahan. Tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dari awal yang hanya melihat kakinya, mataku semakin naik ke atas dan tak kuasa untuk tak melihat itu. Satu rahasia Sasuke yang hanya aku—sebagai istrinya—yang tahu. Celana dalam biru tua dengan lambang kipas-kipas favoritnya. _Oh Tuhan, berikan aku sedikit kesabaran lagi._

Nampaknya Sasuke masih khusyuk melantunkan surat pendek dan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dan ketika saatnya ruku’, aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan kuluman senyumku. Kudengar ia bangkit dari ruku’ dengan suara bergetar, dan tawaku pun langsung pecah saat itu juga.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menarik kembali benda—lebih tepatnya kain— yang teronggok di kakinya. Sarungnya melorot.

“Kok ketawa? Jadi bubar deh.” Ia memarahiku sambil membenarkan sarungnya lagi.

"Gimana nggak ketawa? Emang bisa tetep lanjut sholat kalau keadaannya begitu?" Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya.

“Maaf, deh,” cicitku sambil menutup mulut, masih menahan tawa.

“Udahan ketawanya, ulang dari awal!”

Kami menyelesaikan sholat dengan—mencoba sekuat tenaga—khusyuk. Sampai ia selesai mengucapkan salam dan berdoa, aku pun masih menahan diri untuk tetap diam. Lalu saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk kucium, aku memasang wajah cengengesan tanpa dosa.

“Awas ketawa lagi!” Ancamnya serius dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. _Aww ... so cute._

“Idihh, masa sama istrinya aja malu-malu gitu.” Aku terkekeh, memainkan jari telunjukku di depan mukanya.

Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, merajuk.

“Iya ini nggak ketawa lagi deh,” ujarku.

“Saki ...,” panggilnya saat kami terjebak keheningan beberapa detik.

“Hm?”

“Yang tadi jangan diceritain ke Sarada, ya?”

“Nggak janji!”

Aku hendak berdiri menghindari tangannya yang hendak menangkapku, tapi tidak berhasil. Kami terjatuh bergulingan di lantai. Aku tertawa begitu keras, ia juga. Kami tertawa bersama.

Dan shubuh damai nan romantis kami, ternodai sudah akibat insiden itu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian ini, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga demikian.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction ini dibuat sebagai contoh untuk Sasucake Event di grup Sasusaku Fictions


End file.
